¿Tú crees que me veo gorda?
by punto-punto-punto
Summary: Algo le molestaba, y necesitaba saberlo; era cuestión de vida o muerte. Pasen, mi primer fic. Será muy decepcionante :D


Hola, mundo! bueno, es mi primer fanfic, asi que no es muy bueno (ademas de que lo escribí a las 330-400 de la mañana(lo se, estoy enfermo)). Total, espero que lo disfruten, asi como yo disfrute de escribirlo. Gracias por pasar :)

* * *

Ahí estaban ellos, caminando lentamente por una vereda en el parque, disfrutando el atardecer y del tiempo que pasaban juntos, sin importar nada alrededor, ni las miradas de la gente, ni los gritos de los niños. Nada. Nada podría arruinar esa cita. Simplemente era perfecta, y ella no lo pediría de otra manera. Los dos caminando, él la rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás, sin decir gran cosa, lo cual facilitaba todo, pues no lo había llamado por apodos ridículos todo el día. Y era perfecta porque era simple. Nada extravagante, nada costoso y nada demasiado...romántico.

Pero algo le molestaba. Ese algo le inquietaba, y quería saber la opinión de su novio, pues por primera vez, a Sam le preocupaba lo que alguien pensaba de ella. Y era cuestión de vida o muerte, lo tenía que saber.

-¿Freddie?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que...que yo...-terminó la frase con un susurro inaudible, que sólo dejó más confundido al joven Benson.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Ya sabes...que yo...-volvió a terminar susurrando, lo cual causó que el joven se molestara, y al mismo tiempo, se preocupara.

-¿Que tú qué?-repite la pregunta, aunque con un tono que claramente denotaba lo molesto que le parecía todo esto.

-¡Que si no estoy gorda! ¡Cielos, Benson, no puedo creer que me obligaras a decirlo!-le reclamaba la rubia gritando en voz baja, mientras se separaba de la posición en la que estaban para encararlo.

Al voltear a verlo, notó en su rostro una extraña combinación de sorpresa y ganas de reírse. Y claro que sobraban, pues quién no reiría ante semejante pregunta. Pero no hubo nada. Ni siquiera una risilla. El chico sólo se quedó parado ahí, intentando analizar la pregunta con una cara de estúpido, que mostraba lo sorprendido que estaba.

-¿Que si...no...estas...gorda?-repetía lentamente el joven, intentando procesar la información.

-Sí, Benson. Ya sabes, gorda, rellenita, pasada de peso...tú sabes-le contesta con un tono de "es lo más obvio del mundo".

Freddie pareció procesar la pregunta viendo a Sam de arriba a abajo, y cuando pareció que iba a responder, reventó en una carcajada sonora. Demasiado, para el gusto de la chica.

-¡Fredward!-le calló la chica con un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¿A qué se debió eso!-le reclama inocentemente, como si no supiera lo que había hecho.

-¿Pues a qué crees que se debió, Fredtonto?

-Lo siento, pero no se a que se debió la pregunta-lo dice riendo levemente mientras sobaba su brazo por el golpe.

-Es que ayer estaba leyendo los comentarios de iCarly, y a un cretino se le ocurrió molestarme poniendo que últimamente me veo más gorda que de costumbre, que debería comer menos, y hacer más ejercicio, y…

-Alto, alto, alto. ¿Quién dijo qué de ti? O mejor aún, ¿te importa lo que alguien, a quien no conoces, haya dicho esas cosas? ¿A ti?-lo decía incrédulo, burlándose, pues según Freddie, el concepto que tenía de Sam era diferente, alguien a quien no le importaba lo que la demás gente pensara de ella.

-¿Sabes qué? No necesito esto. Mejor voy con Carly.

Y antes de que pudiera parpadear dos veces, Sam ya se había hecho camino al apartamento Shay.

-Sam, ¡espera!

-¡Te veo mañana, Benson!-le grita con una mano en alto dándole la espalda, sin darse cuenta que él ya la iba siguiendo.

-¡Espera, Sam!-le dice mientras le sujeta de una muñeca y le da vuelta para encararla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Escucha, Sam. Lamento lo que pasó allá atrás, es sólo que se me hizo extraña la pregunta. No debí reírme.

-Es cierto, no debiste-le contesta en un tono frío, lo que provoca que Freddie agachara la cabeza, avergonzado. Cambiando a un tono más dulce, le responde:-aunque sólo esperaba que me escucharas.

-Aww, la peqweña Swam qwería hablar cwonmigo-le dice en un tono de bebé, intentando subirle el ánimo, a lo cual sólo recibe una mirada amenazante.

-Escúchame, torpe. Me ha costado trabajo abrirme contigo, así que no hagas esto más difícil a menos de que quieras terminar en un hospital.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-le dice claramente asustado, pues sabe que si no cuida esa boca floja, terminaría por vivir respirando a través de un tubo.

Después de eso, hubo un incómodo silencio, ambos mirando hacia distintos puntos, evitando el molesto contacto visual.

-No lo creo-se atrevió a hablar Freddie, aún inseguro de la reacción de la chica.

-¿No crees qué?

-El que estés gorda.

-¿De veras?-le dice, con una chispa de esperanza, queriendo que aquello que le está diciendo sea cierto.

-Bueno...no eres precisamente una super modelo, pero... ¡OW! ¡Sam!

-¿Recuerdas lo del hospital? Repite lo que dijiste, y obtendrás pase directo hoy.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué, Benson? ¿Acaso no me veo bien? ¿Me veo tan mal?

-Yo no dije...

-Sé que como mucho, pero no es para tanto.

-Pero yo no...

-Y quizá me falta hacer ejercicio, pero yo mhm...

Y allí fue donde sus labios dejaron de pronunciar palabra, cuando chocaron los de su novio con los suyos, en un roce delicado y suave, que le decían que todo estaba bien, que le decían que nada de eso importaba para él, que le decían que él la amaba tal y como era. Al término del fugaz beso, ella se sonrojó, apenada de haber molestado al chico que amaba con algo que él nunca vio importante.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

-Algo-le responde un poco atontada la chica, mientras regresaban a la posición en la que estaban caminando, reanudando el paso, disfrutando del bello atardecer que cobijaba el parque en el cual decidieron pasar la tarde.

Sin más que decir, ella sólo se limitaba a reclinar su cabeza en el hombro del joven, disfrutando del paseo. Simple, pero así le gustaba. Aunque había algo que le molestaba, y necesitaba confesarlo, pues era cuestión de vida o muerte.

-¿Freddie?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que no soy alta?

* * *

Y bien? Bueno, malo? Apreciaria su opinión. Gracias por leer =)


End file.
